


【礼尊】共浴

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/F, M/M, 假阳具, 宗像礼子（♀）×周防美琴（♀）, 百合
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 10:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers
Summary: *百合，不能接受百合开车且用道具的请慎入





	【礼尊】共浴

下班后的职业女性宗像礼子打开家门就瞥见慵懒地趴在沙发上看电视节目的周防美琴。她们是大学同学，还未毕业就交往在一起找了间出租屋合租，毕业后周防美琴找工作不是很顺利，现在基本上是由宗像礼子的工作以及父母给的生活费在维持。  
周防美琴也不想做家里蹲，只是上一次去应聘时有人骗她面试实则把她关在小黑屋里想动手动脚，周防美琴学生时代就是有名的太妹况且又学过散打，三两下解决对方后又回到了她们的小出租屋，这之后还差点打官司，宗像礼子叹了口气想着干脆别让周防美琴去找了，自己作为她有正经工作的女朋友，养个人还是养得起的。  
宗像礼子本以为她至少会表面客气一下，谁知道周防美琴很愉快地就答应了被包养这件事。  
“你回来了啊，我等着你一起洗澡呢。”周防美琴嘴里咬着还没吃进嘴里的薯片，一手撑着下巴一手拿着遥控器换着电视节目，身上仅穿着件小吊带和粉红斑点内裤，红色的头发简单地扎起一个小辫子，只是额前留下两捋一颤一颤地。  
宗像礼子看着她女朋友这幅样子想着她还真是身体上的成年人心智上的未成年人，美琴不喜欢穿bra，一是她的胸部尺寸不容易买到合适的罩杯，再者她嫌穿着不舒服，那对胸大概有E么……礼子的视线落在因为姿势问题而显得格外醒目的乳沟，难怪男人们会那么喜欢胸部，形状这么漂亮饱满的乳房就算是女人也会喜欢啊。  
礼子换下职装时低头瞅了眼自己的胸部，双手摸了摸挤了挤，B总归还是有的，只是和某个人比起来完全不够看……叹了口气换上宽松的家居服浴衣，宗像礼子坐在镜子前卸掉脸上的淡妆。  
浴室里传来放洗澡水的声音，那是美琴在放洗澡水，平时礼子上班顾不上她，而只有洗澡的时候才是她们的温情时刻。  
“怎么这么急？不先吃饭吗？”宗像礼子卸好妆走过来问她，周防美琴将热水放满加了发泡剂的浴池，自顾自地脱下吊带：“我不饿，你要是饿的话桌子上有吃的。”手指提着粉色内裤沿着丰满的大腿褪下仿佛魅惑的蛇在蜕皮，滑至脚踝处时，轻轻抬脚便用手指勾着内裤放进了洗衣篮。  
“那你好歹问我一句啊，‘先洗澡？先吃饭？还是先吃我？’之类的。”  
“你还真是在奇怪的地方执着。”  
脚尖轻触水面伸进泡沫中，小麦色的皮肤也随着整个人跑进水中被乳白色的泡沫覆盖住，周防美琴惬意地躺在里面朝站在门口的女朋友眨了眨眼：“快点啊，要不然等你要洗的时候我就出去了。”  
宗像礼子听了将束发的发卡解下来，三两下除去刚刚系好的腰带，指尖拨开衣襟让浴衣从肩膀处滑落在地上，像是剥开外壳露出白皙的果肉。此时此刻宗像礼子全身只剩内衣，蓝白条纹的bra和内裤衬得却也性感起来，更别说礼子鼻梁上还架着一副眼镜，在浴室里的热熏下蒙上一层雾气挺有禁欲的韵味。  
“全脱了啊，不是要洗澡吗？”周防美琴催促着。  
“别急啊。”礼子白嫩的双手绕到身后解开内衣扣脱下内裤放进洗衣篮，优雅地抬脚迈进浴池让热水浸润自己的身体直到没过胸部。  
美琴刚才就一直手痒，见她已经进来了便凑到她旁边，浴池里泡两个成年女性略微有些挤，动作间皮肤难免触碰在一起，而周防美琴的目的是摸对方的乳房，掌心贴上柔软的脂肪块，指尖深深地嵌进肉里揉捏着，美琴一边揉一边调笑：“你是不是又变大了？”  
“大概吧。”宗像礼子干咳两声，她最近的确有在努力丰胸，只是这些她不想被对方知道，她要让她的小女朋友明白宗像礼子的胸还在发育期，长成E size是迟早的事。  
礼子由着她摸，对于她们来说，共浴时互相抹胸是家常便饭了，于是她抬起手摸上那对丰满的乳房，最开始她们一起洗澡时，周防美琴曾告诉她胸大很烦恼的，买不到合适的bra，肩膀会很累，跑起来也会乳摇，泡澡时胸还会浮起来。  
真是不能理解的烦恼。  
指尖略微用力地陷入软肉中，谁成想周防美琴发出了短促的一声轻吟。  
“怎么了？”  
“没事……有点疼。”  
“要生理期了吗？”  
“嗯……也许吧……”周防美琴从不记自己的生理期，宗像礼子又凑近了些许直起上半身，白皙的体表覆盖着一层乳白的泡沫，胸前粉嫩的乳首若隐若现的，抬手将长长的鬓发别到耳后：“都说了女人一定要多注意自己的身体，肯定是因为你不规律的作息造成的。”  
“跟这个有什么关系啊。”周防美琴撇嘴，不就是胸部略微发涨么。  
“真是受不了你。”话虽如此，宗像礼子手法轻柔地托着对方一对浑圆的乳房，纤长手指小心按揉着，柔软的脂肪像是面团一样在宗像的手中改变形状，力道刚刚好很舒服，美琴一直都很享受对方的揉胸服务，当然也不只是揉胸，宗像礼子低下头含住乳首，舌尖在乳晕处打圈，舌面扫过乳尖让美琴发出声舒服的喟叹。  
周防美琴配合着，双腿环上宗像礼子的腰，浴池里的水因为细微的动作而搅动出水声刺激着耳膜，两人的下体贴合在一起摩挲着彼此的敏感点，宗像礼子松开正在吮咬的乳尖，充血挺立的乳晕处留下青紫的吻痕。两个人搂抱在一起接吻，唇舌勾缠间互相吮咬，耳边便是被搅动起来的淫靡水声，双方的柔软乳房紧紧贴在一起。  
宗像礼子空出只手摸索到自己乳下，稍微离开点距离好让彼此的乳尖抵在一起，饱满的乳房互相摩擦让她们情欲更盛。湿热的浴室里满是哗啦的水声与两人喘息的声音。  
美琴摸到自己的私密处，此刻已经湿润地不像话了，明明只是摩挲了几下而已，手指很顺利地挤入了阴道，紧致的内壁包裹着指节，宗像礼子按住她的手将手指抽出来，继而将自己的手指挤了进去，指腹摸索着往上按了按摸到敏感点，顿时周防美琴全身都颤抖起来，红色的头发已经沾了水和泡沫湿成一捋一捋的，温热的泡澡水从缝隙挤入甬道内让周防美琴觉得很不舒服，不过她什么都没说只是环紧对方的脖子继续唇舌间的纠缠。  
连续对阴道内敏感位置的刺激让周防美琴达到了一次小高潮，美琴喘着气抱紧宗像礼子不肯松开，后者拿开她的手将假阳具系在下体位置戴好安全套，分开周防美琴发颤的大腿内侧，紫色的眼睛看着她的女性生殖腔将假阳具抵上用力插了进去。  
美琴一开始还有些紧张，腿和腰都紧绷着无法放松，等到头部挤入后也就慢慢卸掉了力气，剩下的只有被填满的舒服与快感。  
宗像礼子将对方两条腿扛在肩上，腰部用力抽插，浴池的水被搅动地从边沿溢了出去，有些飞溅在浴室地面上，周防美琴舒服地呻吟出声，后背绷起漂亮的弧度，胸前饱满的乳房随着宗像礼子的动作一直上下晃动。  
好想埋进去，这样想着礼子也就这样做了，硬是压着周防美琴的双腿丝毫不管她是否会疼就这样把脸埋进晃动的乳房间，柔软的触感袭来让人不禁放松了许多。  
情潮如丝如缕游走于身体各处，在礼子的动作下逐渐累积堆叠最后崩塌，如同洪水将所有的理智都卷走。  
周防美琴不自觉地绞紧了体内的假阳具，舒服地脚趾都蜷在一起，随着呻吟的音调拔高再次迎来了高潮。  
彼此身上都渗出了一层细密的汗水，宗像礼子喘着气将假阳具抽出来，尚未闭合的穴内挤入了一些水流刺激地身体正敏感的周防美琴差点再迎来一次。  
明明是洗澡结果还是出了一身汗，宗像礼子无奈地从浴池里走出来打开花洒选择了冲澡，而周防美琴一副快晕过去的样子趴在浴池边喘气。  
“把浴室打扫干净再出来。”礼子丢下这句话捡起没有被沾湿的浴衣穿在身上走出去吃晚饭了。  
“哦……”周防美琴有气无力地回了一声。

fin.


End file.
